Naruto's Revolution
by Yinro
Summary: This is a story of a young boy who goes through many rigorous challenges to overcome the demon within. There are many who challenge this boy and will do whatever it takes to kill him. At the young age of 13 and taking part of missions as a ninja, the boy then travels with his team to cause a revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my amaxzing neqw story and he sooo baddas. im so prood off my worc.**

chapter onr

i was in the middle of the town and i was attacked in an dark allyway by some drnkards who wanted some money out of a thre year old. then as they started to beat me up i heard a voice "Kit...". i looked up to have my faced kicked by a drnkard. "Kit...do you wnt power?" i yelled out yes as a reply to asave my self from the drunkards. then the pain passed and my thre yewar old body began to glow and i saw red all over my skin. behind me was a tail of red and i hear a voice again "Kit I will give you my power cause im a super cool dude and stuff." i then saw a giant fox raising his thumb up and a smile on his face as in apreciaction. then power began to flow through me and i stood uop tp fight. i rushed that the drknards and punched them with one punch. when they fell with a thud i fell down "wow that was a toufh battle i need to rest now..."

years later...

i walk into the acadamy and i see the people who would become my underlings. i picked a seat next to a girl and winked at her the first to become a part of my group. WHAT THE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR IN THE WAY OF MY PRESCOIUS SAKUKE! "dude your way too loud. you dont need to shout." YOUR PRECIOUS SAKUK!NO HES MINE said a girl with long blond hair. then the instrctor came in and told us tpo perform a jutsu any one admn a goal we hope to achieve. i jumped over everyone and the teacher looked surpriused "I will become hokage and all of you will become m,y underlings or a aprtr of my group of women!" evreyone started laughijg but stoped when i transformed ninto the form the fox gavbe me. then they all came down from their seats and either bowed down or sat nextr to me to please me. like a real baddas. exept two the girl who i sat next to and a guy near her with black hair. please someone like you wont be able to stand up to the mighty sasuke the boy with black hair said. then the girl next to him started to faint being next to him SASUKE. i thought it was odd that she needed yo yell since she was right nextr to him.

hours later...

the blond gurl named ino started to cling to me which i dont mind started talking about love and random stuff but i dont care about that adn i told her to sho when i meat with my teaml. i saw the girl who shouts to loud and sasuke here "why are you two doing here this is team sevens meatijg point. not the losers point." i laughed at my funny joke. then our leader appeared before us in a puf of ssmoke. now lets get started yoiu guys nedd to grab these bells from me by sundown. i thoiugh eassy so i turned into my powqerful form and rushed at him and then he was shoved down. hes probably thinking about how scary i am even though im twelve. then the man dissapeared and i heard A THOUSSAND YEARS OF DEATH! and i felt somethung very hard up my but and i fainted.

**cant wait for tthe next chapterr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ive oupdaeded this amazing sdoty**

chapter toe

i awaekean on ae log and i see that the whopre sakura and the gay ass sakuke geeting my raemen and im stuck tied to a pole and kakashi is reading my porn. "why the hell am i tied to this" wriggggles around and turns ionto deamon modee."raaaaaaaa im a kill yopu! FOX SLASH!" i then attacked kakashi which he dogded. and then i killlead the rabit behiend him. i turneedn of deamon mode and ran to help the rabit with my power. i ended up killieng it. it maede me so mad that i ran away and found myself at scool bulding for the chuuein egsam. **god why doos al thease chienease wods have to be so difuclut to spel.**

i eanter the gay as bulding and i saw thee gay as saskuke and the whoere sakura. WHYU DO YU HAVE TO IINTERUPT OUR TIME TOGWTGHER SO MUCH NAERUTO! ITS SO ANOYING JUST GO ANFD DIE IN A FUCKIN HOLER. jeaz bitch dont neesd to shoot. i go up too hear and i sllep here in the faece. **theat slut deserves it.** then we toke this stupid as test that i aeced no preoblem. then the gay as saskuke thoot he could took on the petty gay senseis **fuckin chieanse** star stuedent le.

the batle is on sieded and lle kiked sasukes as but the gay fuker has a plaen. he usd the shareagan to copy les moves. **the gay aas fuker would** and bet le only cause off that. then i chalenged him and i turned on deamon mode. FOX SLASH i lunegn at hiem and cut hies body but the gay fuker doded and hit me. "im ging to kil you for that" i roared ar hiem and lunged at hiem and slahsed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**i hat the the fact that peepl dont even bothar to put there name when making a coment. i have a nic hot hot thing(like me. ha ha) for you all today. and dont be a as. **

chapter thre

i raar and my body starts to change and i start to grow larger anfd hairier. i then rush at sasuke adn i dddug my claw throguh him and i kill him. then in a pit of anger i eat him whole and i chew his insides in a rush of angwer and hatereds and i chew off eACH P[IEDCEN OF HIS BODY WITH MY LKARcER AND TOUGHERE TEETH AND MAKE HIM SCREAM IN PAIN AND SUFFER THE LONGER HE IS IN MY MOUTH. i swallowed him in th puieces i chewded him in and i burped in satisfation and i look at the other. "what do you want fuckers?" i run up tot henb and i punch le in the face. i then went outside and i saw ino there and to toke her to the forest for us to have some privat time. **if you know what i mean. **

we arr in the foredt and i grab ino and rip her clohes off cause closthes r for losers. i also rip off my clothes so i can take out my big as dick. i then pump into her vigania so hard she startted c uming al over the place. it even got into her hair. i wasnt done yet so i puymped my 3 foote long dick up so far it came out into her mouth. then i cam so hard that she vomited cum. i saw this and i decided to plug it up. so i stuck my dick in her mouth. then when i pluged her up cum popped out of hr as. i get disgusted then i walked away unsatided since eshe pased out by my pure sexnes. when i see le his jaw droped until his dick was cut of and i laughed so hard at that. i feel something coing out of my body, it was a girl with black hair and red eyes. she said he name id sasuke and is ready to serve her master with her body and soul. she had a rack about the size of melons and a body like a barbie doll. i aslo have the sharingan cause i gave birthj to sasuke. **but not a fag cause being a fag is like a fukin crime.**

i then ditched ino for sasuke. i walk back to the forest NS I see a man with a piece of paper and an engergy sword on his side and a neddle rifle on his back reading a book called sayan for dumies. he saw me and made a circle aroung him and started chanting stange words. he mentioned oruchemura and satan. then i tried


	4. Chapter 4

ive been reborn likt he pheonois! i sorry im sorry abiut the absence that u had in rencenr times. i hqve4 new deas that hAVE b33n residig withung mu gret mind as wel;a s the fact that i hace been aititng of theis moment for my wntire ilife. I glsdeely inntrodufe CHA[TER FOR!

Before anything else i the chuuuuinnin eigams squid 7 has too go on a rannk e mission to the land of fucking mis. we have yo take some lost grmps and bring him home. so we go to the meet uo stopt adn my new girlfriend Io decides to stalk us like som eyandere and take some pickles for some fucke. anywaywe take th gu and he stats talking abt his grandson and resaly dojnt care on this whats eer. durin gbis long story there was a movement in the bush neaby and i rush inand i kill a bunny. he wa swhite and i ditn care i wanrd yo keephim so i hid him in my bag for later and moved all our food in a tree nearby.

more along the path there was this nijaidding in th etree and all andhe challenegd the nerd kakakashi. theyhad this stare down and tings and the other gy just fited and kakakashi just left him t die and i thought the other guy was just lame. not like kkkakakashi was anytign specia or anytukng at all. so i wentt to this body and took out his plastic tube and took hisknives and put it in my bag fr later use.

when we cosed the borer asns got to the land f miss we reached a bridge and we saw this tranny there ad she/he wasdancig calling us out so natuurslly i go out to prove that thing wrong. when i do kkkakashi comes out afn takeds her/him from me and goes into the mist. i can hear tho moans behind it and beford i could goot check me and sexy sasuke gt traoed in a cagr eand a seterate gcabe was sajura and the ol man. inthe ed we ad ot little sey rooms and the guybwho fainted came in and raped sakura dadn the old man i a thrrsae using his sword.

thee reasonhe didt die si that here healijn g speciaix in this type of situation. after seval hiurs later the suncaeeupand the miss cleared and only i ws standing, everyone else fianted of exuhtention. or so i thught theotherguy wh0w as named zzaza challedeh me eto a batel. i obviousl accepted. i rushed him and chenaged into himmwith my kived. he was caught off guard and stunend ta my acim he mod back an called ne names and threw aknife at me. i coukdntmoefaats engh adn it cut me onthe cheek maig a fourth line. mad at the muss symetry i grwd thre tails and rushed at him witt he power o my demon. "kit use that dmoe peis to penetrqqe hs ousl". i ddid just that, i pull my pantd fon and i stuckit int h sfac fulm of juss and ser. he screeamed out in agjy and hs facef smoke u and his mepoeer cam e srouupg and told im he ws ging tk die. theteanny came to hmanf shield hm and the mall emploer cam earound and moletserd it befoerzzaza and he cae oll aover it an dtold them to de. they the expodd and everyone was silent.


End file.
